Hetalia Meme Generators
by asymmetricalpasta03
Summary: I'm tired and procrastinating, so on this Monday night, I'm starting to do some meme templates, using Hetalia characters! You all can play, too! (PM/review if you feel like sharing?) :D T because a few of these were weird.
1. Chapter 1

I'm finding meme generators! The theme of this one is going to be Hetalia! I might post several of these things, but I don't think I can post links. I'll see what I can get away with. I'll put the basic format in the fic, so maybe you can play with friends (if any of you are familiar with MadLibs, it's that concept).


	2. Chapter 2

_I found this one on deviantart. This one was admittedly a blast. I can only hope to find another this fun. Format: pick any 12 characters in any order. Answer questions. Enjoy._

* * *

**My Character List:**

1) Finland

2) Canada

3) Vietnam

4) Hungary

5) Britain

6) N. Italy

7) Poland

8) America

9) Prussia

10) S. Korea

11) S. Italy

12) Ukraine

**The Questions:**

_Have you read a 5/10 fanfic before?_

Britain & S. Korea….wtf.

_How hot is 3?_

I don't swing that way, but I think Vietnam's pretty

_If 6 got 1 pregnant?_

& I just read something about Finland/Italy...

_Any good fics about 9?_

ABOUT THE AWESOME PRUSSIA? Surely you jest that there AREN'T! (lol jk but seriously there HAVE to be)

_Would 7/2 be good?_

Poland/Canada. Uh…

_4/8 or 4/9?_

Hungary/America or Hungary/Prussia. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

_If 7 discovered 3 & 8 in secret relationship?_

If Poland found Vietnam and America… I actually like shipping that to an extent. I'm not sure if Poland would agree, but I think he'd totally tell Liet & maybe put it on Facebook. But I see why it would have to be secret.

_A summary of 20 words for a 2/6 fic._

Canada met Italy and the two of them spent an afternoon eating pasta with sauce and maple syrup on it.

_Is there a thing as a 4/10 romantic fluff?_

Hungary/S. Korea. GOD I HOPE NOT.

_Suggest a title for a 1/5 hurt/comfort fic. _

Finland/Britain. You're kidding, right? Uh… I got nothing.

_What plot would you use for a 3/11 fic?_

Vietnam & Romano? I don't know, but I'm a bit scared of it.

_Does anyone on your friend list read 7 het? What about 9 slash?_

Unless Poland's paired with Hungary like everyone else, I doubt it. And Prussia slash…hasn't everyone?

_If you wrote a songfic on 9, what song would you use?_

Prussia: "I'm Awesome" by Spose. I can't think of anywhere to go with it, though…I tried songfics a while ago & I've had block for over a month.

_A warning for a 2/3/6 fic. _

Canada/Vietnam/Italy. Uh…lord, my list sucks… Uh…

_What pick up line would 8 use on 5?_

Would America use on Britain? (FINALLY: DECENT MATERIAL) For that, I would like to borrow a line from _Whose Line is it Anyway_. As Greg Proops hilariously said in an episode of "Hats": "Darlin', everything's big where I come from!"

_Challenge: write a drabble fic for 10/8._

S. Korea/America. I'm too lazy, but if I would, it would take place during none other than the Korean War, when we backed him.

_If 7 walked in on 2 & 12 having sex?_

Poland Catches Canada & Ukraine? Probably the same as what he did when he caught America & Vietnam.

_What plot would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1? _

D: Hungary taking Finland? Somehow I can't see Sweden being okay with that. THAT might be an epic battle for the lady's hand. Though…a lady's doing the fighting & Finland's a dude.

_Have any of your friends read 7 slash?_

Poland? More likely than not. :/

_Do any read 3 het?_

This list really likes Vietnam…that's a little less likely to have happened.

_Any write or draw 11?_

Romano? Probably. Now might be a good time to acknowledge no "friend list".

_Would you write 2/4/5?_

Canada/Hungary/Britain? Sounds kinda hot; probably not, though. Not great at romance scenes. :/

_What would 10 scream during a moment of great passion?_

ORGASMIC PLEASURE ORIGINATED IN ME! (I need sleep)

_Last time you read a fic about 5?_

Not long ago. One of the few USUK fics that was platonic, which I prefer for them, to be quite honest. Bromance all the way.

_What is 6's super-secret kink?_

Italy likes it when his partner lets him top. (no, I really don't know, but…no, there's no excuse for this)

_Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or Sober?_

O_o I think 9 would be doing all the shagging.

_If 3 & 7 got together, who tops?_

Between Vietnam and Poland? I think they switch. But my first thought was Vietnam, but then I figured Poland isn't like that all the time. Ok, she tops when he cross-dresses, and otherwise, he does it.

_1 & 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 suddenly runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night-stand with 11 & a brief unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 & finds true love with 2. Title this fic._

To be completely clear: Finland & Prussia are together. Then Prussia runs off with Hungary (which I can actually see.) To get through his heartbreak, Finland sleeps with Romano for a night, and is in a bad relationship with Ukraine. Then on the advice of Britain (wut.) he finds true love with Canada (which is actually fairly cute).

Well, this can simply be titled, "Crack." I'm at a complete loss.

* * *

_I want to play this again. Maybe I'll post my sister's when I do this to her next time I see her. I have another to post tonight (not nearly as fun, but more crackish). _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, let's see if I can post this: ok, I can't directly. So, it's on a website called MemeGen: _

_(Axis Powers Hetalia Crack Pairing Generator by KihonwaMarukaiteChikyuu)_

_I guess you can Google that and should come right up. You put in a pairing and how bored you are on a scale of one to ten, then submit and it spits out a crack pairing, who catches them "in the act" so to speak, and what said bystander does. The following are examples of what I got for results._

_If you don't mind sharing, I'd love to see what it spits out if you try it. :D_

* * *

Hungary & Lichenstein; Prussia continues to watch (I'm seriously not surprised)

Russia & Cuba; England is unfazed

France & Spain; Poland writes a song about it

Greece & Belarus; Romano beats them up

Belarus & Poland; America joins the fun

America & Hungary; Spain gouges eyes out with a spork

Sweden & Cuba; Japan beats them up

* * *

_Not nearly as fun as the deviantart one. _

_Also, "spork" is not in Microsoft Word 2010's dictionary. D:_

_Alright: I say i need sleep, but I'll probably be up looking more of these up. So, until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go: the birthday situation generator. Thanks to blackrabbit9 for posting this on tumblr; credit to original artist._

* * *

**Ok: so pick the month you were born for your situation:**

1 = Jan, 2=Feb, & so on

1) married to

2) handcuffed for life to

3) is in love with you

4) best friend

5) live together with

6) stuck on an island with

7) rule the world with

8) epic showdown with

9) stalks you

10) mortal enemy

11) start a band with

12) steals your clothes & wears them

**Then the date for who you find yourself in said situation with:**

1) Hungary

2) Austria

3) Prussia

4) Canada

5) Poland

6) Latvia

7) Estonia

8) Belarus

9) Switzerland

10) Finland

11) Sweden

12) Germany

13) Greece

14) Egypt

15) Lithuania

16) S. Korea

17) Sealand

18) N. Italy

19) Turkey

20) Japan

21) America

22) England

23) France

24) China

25) Russia

26) Spain

27) S. Italy/ Romano

28) Rome

29) Germania

30) Holy Roman Empire

31) Flying Mint Bunny

**Enjoy your scenario.**

**For, example, I'm stuck living with America (21 May), my sister would be stuck on an island with Switzerland (9 June) and I am jealous of anyone born on 22 March or 22 May (I was 1 day early for this)**

**A variation is you take your favorite character's birthday and plug it in. For example, because I know this one, America, being "born" on 4 July, would rule the world with brother Canada. Then you write optional fanfiction. Have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Another one like chapter 2 that I felt like sharing. 13 nations: random order, several questions._

* * *

1. Thailand

2. Australia

3. Iceland

4. Latvia

5. Greece

6. Denmark

7. Norway

8. Poland

9. Lithuania

10. Finland

11. Estonia

12. Prussia

13. Taiwan

**Is 7/3 humorous or angsty?**

Norway/Iceland. Uh…I'mma go with angst. IDK

**Would 4/10 be smutty or fluffy?**

Latvia/Finland would definitely be fluffy.

**Is it possible for 2 & 9 to get together? **

Australia & Lithuania. I think Australia would scare the poor guy.

**1/11. World reaction?**

Thailand/Estonia. Well, the whole damn world just got mind fucked. IDK how that would even happen!

**Which is better: 8/13 or 6/5? **

Poland/Taiwan vs. Denmark/Norway. DenNor wins only because I know more about it. & TaiPol sounds a bit off…

**Is 12 the most attractive guy on the list?**

I'll be honest: Prussia's damn sexy.

**Would 3 be happy if 11 & 8 got together?**

Would Iceland be happy with Estonia and Poland together. … Remind me why Iceland cares?

**Title a 4/2 story.**

D: No.

**Read a 10/1 pairing?**

Finland/Thailand. Nope.

**Is it possible to make 5/13 canon?**

GreeceXTaiwan. I doubt it.

**In a 6/9 who would top?**

DENMARK.

**Could 1/13 happen?**

ThailandXTaiwan? Absolutely! All she needs is her independence, but I can see it happening, totally!

**What would a summary for 11/3 be?**

Estonia/Iceland. Well, Estonia was visiting Finland at the Nordic house, and he spotted the young nation, couldn't help himself, and… well… Jury's still out on if Iceland liked it.

**If 12 & 7 had a baby.**

Prussia & Norway's baby… Uh…

**Warning for a 2/1/8 fic.**

Australia/Thailand/Poland? Let's not focus on the warning; let's focus on the what the fuck, how did that happen? part first.

**4 & 12 are marrying. What would 5 say in a speech?**

At Latvia and Prussia's wedding, Greece would…say something which eventually becomes cat related.


	6. Chapter 6

_12 more nations: lots of different questions that start to feel like the same questions after a while..._

* * *

1. Prussia

2. Iceland

3. Canada

4. America

5. Japan

6. Poland

7. Vietnam

8. England

9. Lithuania

10. Taiwan

11. Italy V

12. Italy R

**What would 12 & 1 be like in a relationship?**

Romano & Prussia? Well…I'll admit to being a bit scared of it… but since Prussia's so like the "potato bastard", I doubt it would last very long.

**If 6 & 3 would have an affair, who would top?**

Poland & Canada…I think it would be...I feel like no matter how effeminate Poland comes off as, he would be pretty powerful. But, that can be said about all of them. I'm going with Canada, for no reason at all.

**2/10: crack or canon?**

Iceland/Taiwan. Crack. It'll never happen. Might make a cute story, but it won't happen.

**Is 4 het or slash better?**

Eh…I go slash because there are more options. I just don't agree with half of them.

**Ever read fanfic of 5/11?**

Japan/Italy. No, but I'm sure it exists.

**Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 & 9!**

Poland fears Vietnam because she's after England and Lithuania. … I don't know so much about that.

**If 7 cosplayed, what would they go as?**

I've seen England cosplay Sherlock Holmes, but I want to see him cosplay Dr. Who. Epicness, right there.

**How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

Few, but he'd down them anyway. Then get hit really hard (_not_ that way).

**Would 3 be good with 6? Or better with 2?**

Canada better with Poland or Iceland. Uh…3-SOME, EVERYONE! WHY THE FUCK NOT?

**6 & 7 have to fish together. Would they get "distracted"?**

Remove the pervert quote marks, and I think they would. I know after a while, once he's been around her and warmed up a bit, Poland wouldn't shut up. And I don't know much about Vietnam, but she may either talk with him, or hit him to make him stop. Then finish herself.

**Disney film to represent 10/2.**

Not again. Taiwan & Iceland…Uh…

**If 3 & 11 are doing S&M, who's the sadist?**

I'm not sure what that is, but I think it has to do with torture. Hm… well, Italy probably learnt a thing or two from Germany, but Canada might have that whole "beware the quiet ones" thing going on…

**Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

Vietnam/Romano. Hm…

**Is there evidence for 4/2?**

America/Iceland. I don't think so.

**How hot would 7/3 be?**

Canada & Vietnam? I semi-ship her with his brother…and since they look similar…but act very different. Huh.

**If 7 caught 2 & 8 together, how would they react?**

If Vietnam caught Iceland and England… I hope she'd react like me and back out as quickly as possible. I really don't know that much about her. Or them.

**What's 1's secret kink? **

Prussia? Uh…beer. And chicken, though he doesn't tell Gilbird.

**How about 6?**

Poland likes to wear sexy lingerie.

I really have to stop doing these so late at night.

**10? **

Oh, no. Uh…I've seen her as part of the fujoshi trio…so…yeah.

**How would you title a 1/3/5 threesome?**

Prussia/Canada/Japan.

**2/4/6.**

Iceland/America/Poland. Even worse than 1/3/5.

**7/8/9?**

Vietnam/England/Lithuania. So _that's_ why she was after them earlier. /shot

**1 goes out with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows, and breaks up with 1 to go after 3, who's with 11. 11 is with 10. Who's cheating with 8. 8 finds out & cheats with 7, who's cheating on 4, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up and ends up with 12, while 6 & 3 get together.**

Oh god, my brain died trying to keep up. Uh…

Prussia & Poland are together, but Prussia wants to be with Iceland. Since Poland knows, he runs off with Canada, but Canada's dating Italy. Italy is actually still with Taiwan at the time, though, and she's cheating on Canada with England. England finds out and goes out with Vietnam, who's cheating with England on America, who just broke up with Japan, who now wants Lithuania. Eventually, Prussia ragequit and starts dating Romano, while Poland starts going out with Canada.

**Title a 6/7 western fic.**

Poland/Vietnam. No.

**If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

England/Prussia. NO. I was talking with Cleverbot about it earlier, though.

**If 2 & 9 got together, who tops?**

Iceland & Lithuania. Hm. Well, since Poland taught him how, Iceland might try it, but I think Lithuania would win.

**4 & 9?**

America. No question.

**Anyone you know read 9 slash?**

Not that I know, but I know for a fact it's out there.

**Or 2 het?**

No. I wouldn't know where to look for that.

**Write a fic for 5/9.**

For Japan/Liet (I got lazy). No, thanks. Too much crack; too late; fingers becoming tired.

**3 & 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

Vietnam & Canada cosplay. Uh... I'm taking suggestions.

**Fan art of 11 & 12?**

11 & 12 _or_ 11/12? There's a difference. But I've seen both. Oh, god, the Itacest burns…it's so wrong.

**Who would be the most outraged by the questions above?**

I want to say Iceland. Just because he really doesn't belong in that list.

* * *

_Geez, this meme was hellbent on shipping Poland and Canada. Well, like I said, share if you want. Maybe I'll feature a few in their own chapters, if that provides incentive enough._


End file.
